


in which bolin gets a real job

by the_oreo



Series: entropy [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, F/F, Gen, Snapchat, Swearing, Texting, because who would we all be if we never said fuck, but none of them love me for my consistency and organization, im back hi, many people irl love me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_oreo/pseuds/the_oreo
Summary: from:bolin5:45 amKuvira's undergrad TA, 5:45 am, day one -a red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night.





	in which bolin gets a real job

**Author's Note:**

> I'M HERE AND I'M SORRY BUT HERE'S THIS

**\----**

**squad** 3 others

 

 **from: bolin** 5:45 am

Kuvira's undergrad TA, 5:45 am, day one -

a red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night.

 

 **from: dj korra** 5:45 am

jc bolin go the fuck to sleep or use the fb chat

 

 ----

 

 **SNAPCHAT VIDEO**  from @officialbolin

Caption: _day one_  

[Description: The timestamp filter is on. Kuvira’s syllabus lies on a dimly lit table. Evanescence plays in the background. The camera crash zooms in on the words ONLY ONE UNEXCUSED ABSENCE ALLOWED.] 

Audio: ( _wake me up) wake me up inside (can’t wake up) wake me up inside (SAVE ME)_

 

\----

 

 **SNAPCHAT VIDEO**  from @officialbolin

 Caption: _i woke korra up with evanescence_

 [Description: Everything is still dimly lit. The camera is shaking, indicating Bolin is running from someone.]

 Korra [ _off-screen_ ]: _GET BACK HERE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!_

 Bolin: [ _giggles_ ]

 

\----

 

 **SNAPCHAT PHOTO** from @officialbolin

 Caption: _i’m afraid to be late..._

 [Description: A picture of a classroom door and an abandoned hallway. The timestamp is on again. 7:00 AM.]

 

\----

 

 **squad** 3 others

 

 **from: bolin** 30 minutes ago

11:00 am -

the door has been shut and locked

 

 **from: bolin** 25 minutes ago

11:05 am -

there are three people who are late. They are standing outside the door. They look very smol and very confused.

 

 **from: bolin** 22 minutes ago

11:08 am -

In a surprising turn of events, I have not been murdered.

 

 **from: bolin** 20 minutes ago

11:10 am -

in a surprising turn of events, no students have been murdered

 

 **from: bolin** 15 minutes ago

11:15 am -

jk one just pulled out a burger and fries I hope he knew his last purchase cost him his life

 

\----

 

 **SNAPCHAT VIDEO** from @officialbolin

Caption: _day one, part 2_

[Description: Kuvira seizes a takeout box of burger and fries from a student, which was on their desk, walks over to the window and proceeds to throw the box out of the window. The camera zooms in slowly on the action.]

Bolin [ _softly_ ]: Oh. My. God.

 

\----

 

 **squad** 3 others

 

 **from: bolin** 5 minutes ago

11:25 am -

were not even done going over the syllabus yet

 

 **from: dj korra** now

bolin why did you do this

 

 **from: bolin** now

Four numbers called 14.25 per hour baby

 

 **from: dj korra** now

u ho

 

 **from: bolin** now

I'm such a ho

ho me out baby

 

 **from: mako** now

Please stop sending things like this to the group while I'm meeting with my advisor.

 

 **from: bolin** now

Tell Lin the ho says hi!

 

 **to: squad** now

Hah

Hi ho

 

 **from: dj korra** now

hi ho

 

 **from: bolin** now

ITS OFF TO WORK WE GO

 

 **from: mako** now

please tell me why I'm in this chat

 

 **from: bolin** now

11:30 am -

someone was on their phone in class and she fucking CALLED THEM in front of EVERYONE

FULL SEND

 

 **to: squad** now

How are you texting in this class!!??

 

 **from: bolin** now

I'm sneaky

 

 **from: dj korra** now

In other news I think I decided what I'm gonna major in

 

 **from: mako** now

Korra

You're a senior.

 

 **from: dj korra** now

um srry ur life called aren't you supposed to be graduated already

 

 **from: mako** now

I'm in a SPECIAL. FIVE. YEAR. MASTER. PROGRAM.

 

 **from: dj korra** now

lmao

 

 **from: mako** now

Stop complaining it's better than what I was in

 

 **to: squad** now

Wait what did you start as

 

 **from: mako** now

Business of Sports

 

 **to: squad** now

Yikes.

 

 **from: bolin** now

Right

 

 **from: mako** now

IDC what you guys say I was a diligent student and there were other people in my classes who were the same way

 

 **from: bolin** now

diligently studying at 4:20 every day

 

 **to: squad** now

Wait Mako why did you change?

 

 **from: mako** now

I took a class with Beifong for a core credit and it was actually kinda life changing. So yeah.

 

 **to: squad** now

Awww :D

 

 **from: bolin** now

Adorable

 

 **from: mako** now

This is why i dont talk about my feelings

 

 **from: bolin** now

OH MY GOD

 

 **from: dj korra** now

Wut

 

 **from: mako** now

Check snapchat

 

\----

 

 **SNAPCHAT VIDEO** from @officialbolin

Caption: _SHE GAVE A POP QUIZ ON THE FIRST DAY_

[Description: A huge stack of quizzes sit on Bolin’s desk. The camera zooms in slowly on them.]

Bolin: [ _sobbing softly_ ]

Kuvira [ _off-screen_ ]: I’d like these done by Thursday, and if you could… Bolin are you taking a video of this? Stop that immediately, I will not tolerate -

 

\----

 **squad** 3 others

 

 **from: dj korra** now

please tell me youre saving these

anyway I'm gonna double major in anthro and history, plus minors in spanish, chinese, and

a certificate in peace and conflict studies

 

 **from: bolin** now

Wait what about physics

 

 **from: dj korra** now

bo were u here lyk two weeks ago?

 

 **to: squad** now

Korra when are you going to do all this?

 

 **from: dj korra** now

i technically have the minor in chinese and I'm 12 credits away from the history degree

 

 **to: squad** now

Korra what the hell?

 

 **from: dj korra** now

we get 22 credits a semester so? i do school and you babe ;D

 

 **to: squad** now

Seriously how do you keep this up?

 

 **from: dj korra** now

cs get degrees

 

 **to: squad** now

Shut up. I've seen your grades.

 

 **from: dj korra** now

YOU SAW NOtHING

 

\----

 

 **SNAPCHAT VIDEO**  from @officialbolin

Caption: _what the fuck?_

[Description: Kuvira is sitting at her desk, staring straight forward, seemingly at nothing. Her concentration is intense and terrifying.]

Bolin [ _softly_ ]: What is she doing?

[Description: Kuvira turns, looking directly at Bolin. He nearly drops the phone.]

 

\----

 

 **squad** 3 others

 

 **from: bolin** now

Kuvira's undergrad TA, 8:00 am, day two -

I woke up. I am still afraid. I think it will be like this every day.

 

 **from: dj korra** now

hey bo kuvira likes me yeah

 

 **from: bolin** now

No

She really hates you

 

 **from: dj korra** now

perfect

 

 **from: bolin** now

????

 

\----

 

 **squad** 3 others

 

 **from: bolin** now

Korra!

You're in my class!

Why are you taking this class!!!!

 

 **from: dj korra** now

to fight

 

 **from: bolin** now

NO PLEASE YOURE TEARING ME APART

 

 **from: dj korra** now

omg kuvira just took bolins phone and hit him over the head with it

i'm torn between kicking her ass and laughing my ass off

 

 **from: dj korra** now

omg shit she's calling me fuck

 

\----

 

 **SNAPCHAT VIDEO**  from @officialbolin

Caption: _YOU’RE TEARING ME APART LISA_

[Description: Kuvira and Korra are screaming at each other over their phones. The camera quickly pans back and forth between them as they speak.]

Korra: Why are you so apologetic towards imperialism? Even the _title_ of your class justifies it!

Kuvira: Korra, I need a real argument if we’re going to discuss this. Your arguments are worthless and thin, and lack evidence. You’re just stateing your opinion.

Korra: I learned that from your class last semester.

Class: OOOOOOOOOO.

 

\----

 

 **SNAPCHAT PHOTO** from @asamis

Caption: _Go Korra!_

[Description: The photo is of the sky, with a darkening filter on.]

  

\---- 

 

 **squad** 3 others

 

 **to: squad** now

Bolin how did you get your phone back?

 

 **from: bolin** now

Asami I didn’t know you had snapchat!

And I know where she keeps them mwahaha I just have to put it back after this

 

 **to: squad** now

Bolin we’re friends with each other.

 

 **from: bolin** now

Prove it send me a snap

 

 **to: squad** now

Bolin I literally just sent you a snap.

 

 **from: bolin** now

PROVE IT

 

 ----

 

 **SNAPCHAT PHOTO** from @asamis

[Description: The main quad of campus, leaves turning colors in the fall. There is a brightening filter on it, and the picture is quite nice.]

 

\----

 

 **squad** 3 others

 

 **from: bolin** now

L a m e

Omg wait they’re fighting now about whether Kuvira can ban her from the class.

 

\----

 

 **SNAPCHAT PHOTO** from @officialbolin

[Description: There is no caption on the photo, just a picture of Kuvira, disheveled, mid-scream.]

 

 **SNAPCHAT PHOTO** from @officialbolin

[Description: There is also no caption on the photo, just Korra in a similar fashion.]

 

\----

 

 **squad** 3 others

 

 **from: bolin** now

Kuvira follows me on snapchat

This is going to be the best or the worst semester of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Also! I've gotten a few messages about not being able to see the pictures in the previous works. You're not crazy I promise and I'll fix that soon!


End file.
